Robinsons, Meet Jessica
by JessieMTRFan
Summary: Jessica Anderson is an orphan who almost gives up on finding her family. What happens when she meets the Robinsons? Middle School, Robots, Automatons, and Time Traveling! Find out what I mean by reading the story! Takes place after movie.
1. Bitter Tears

JessieMTRFan: Hey everybody. Like I said in my profile I did not change alot of things. I just improved it.  
Jessica: I think this one is better than the original.  
JessieMTRFan: That's what my writing teacher said about my story this morning.  
Wilbur: Aren't You supposed to be in school?  
JessieMTRFan: I'm homeschooled remember?  
Wilbur: Oh yeah.

Jessica: JessieMTRFan does not own MTR, but she does own me because I signed a contract.  
Wilbur: At least she doesn't own me.

* * *

**Robinsons, Meet Jessica**

**Chapter One: Bitter Tears**

"Let's see. This wire goes here, and the red one over there." Jessica mumbled.

Jessica Anderson was fixing an electronic toy for her one of her friends, Ashley. Jessica and Ashley were both thirteen and they both lived in an orphanage. The two girls lived in the orphanage for ten years. Ashley had lost her family in a fire and Jessica's family just disappeared suddenly. Jessica was frustrated and angry when it came to couples turning her down. Just this morning she was turned down by a couple who had blonde hair.

"I would've fit in their family." Jessica mumbled angrily.

Jessica had blonde hair, but it seemed like she should've had red hair. Jessica's hair was up in a high ponytail, with a few ringlets of her curly hair, surrounding her face. She couldn't figure out why nobody wanted to adopt her. Ashley believed that it was because of Jessica's short temper.

"Humph, Ashley is the perfect child anyone would want to adopt. Straight, black hair and exotic brown eyes, besides she's sweet and caring." Jessica thought bitterly. "If only someone showed me how to be nice. I don't even remember my family."

Jessica felt like crying, but instead of crying she continued working on the toy. Ashley walked in whistling and Jessica knew that Ashley just got adopted.

"Guess what? I got adopted!" Ashley squealed.

"Wow! I'm sooo happy for you!" Jessica exclaimed, hiding her true feelings.

Fortunately Jessica was really good at hiding her true feelings. Ashley started packing and Jessica finished fixing the toy, which was actually a little automaton that she built for her friend a few years ago. Jessica felt like smashing the toy. Ashley packed it up with the rest of her things and put her suitcase on the floor. Then she flopped down on her bed.

"I can't believe I'm leaving this place for good." Ashley said.

"Yeah, well try not to come back. But promise me you'll visit?" Jessica said sadly.

"Visit? Once I leave I'm never coming back." Ashley said strongly.

"Not even to visit your friend?" Jessica asked, her voice shaking.

"Sorry, but no. I can't come back ever." Ashley said.

"Fine! Then I'm glad you're leaving!" yelled Jessica storming towards the door.

"Me, too!" Ashley shouted.

Jessica stormed out the door and slammed it shut. Then she ran up the back stairs to the roof. It was when she reached the roof that the bitter tears of frustration, anger, and sadness that she held back for so long came streaming down her face.

* * *

JessieMTRFan: Chappie still short but whatever.  
Jessica: Oh well, R&R!


	2. No More Friends

JessieMTRFan: Welcome to the next chapter. Enjoy!

Wilbur: Where is Jessica?  
JessieMTRFan: You are supposed to be doing the disclaimer.  
Wilbur: Whatever  
Jessica: I'll do it. Jessie does not own MTR. Just me cause I signed a contract.

* * *

**Chapter Two: No More Friends**

Jessica sat on the roof for long time, thinking about her life at the orphanage.

_Flashback:_

"_Why won't anyone adopt me?" 10 year old Jessica asked._

_Just give them time." Rose said gently._

"_Why? They don't want me." Jessica said bitterly._

"_You don't know that." said Rose._

"_Then why?" Jessica asked._

"_Maybe it's because of your temper. If you didn't fight with the other kids, then maybe someone would adopt you." Rose suggested_

"_I just want my real family." Jessica said sadly._

"_You know what? My Aunt Mildred used to run the orphanage and she had a twelve year old boy named Lewis. He was an inventor. Lewis used to sit on the roof of the old building and make blueprints. He went through tons of interviews but nobody wanted him. Well, one day he decided to give up on everything. And he almost gave up inventing. Until one day he met this boy who told him to keep moving forward. Guess what? Lewis moved forward, and now he is a famous inventor. You know why?" Rose told Jessica._

"_No, why?" Jessica asked curiously._

"_Because he kept moving forward." Rose said._

_End of Flashback_

"Keep moving forward. Humph. I've tried. But now I am stuck here on the roof, feeling sorry for myself. Ashley's right. Nobody wants me because of my temper." Jessica said bitterly.

Just then a car flew overhead. Ashley was in it with her new family. When Ashley saw Jessica sitting on the roof with her hair covering her face, wet with her tears, Ashley felt sorry.

"I should've been nicer." Ashley thought sadly.

* * *

Jessica sighed, and then she got up and walked toward the door. She closed the door behind her, and made her way downstairs. Once downstairs she looked for Rose.

"Hey Danny. Have you seen Rose?" Jessica asked a short and skinny boy.

Danny glared at Jessica, and then walked away. Jessica stood there puzzled for awhile and then went into the living room. Three boys and fours girls were playing a game. When they saw Jessica they went back to their game.

"Have any of you seen Rose?" Jessica asked quietly.

Once again they ignored her. Frustrated Jessica marched out of the room. She turned a corner and saw Rose talking to someone with blonde spiky hair. Jessica tiptoed backward and bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going klutz." The kid said.

"Why, don't you watch where you're going, Petey." Jessica snapped.

"Don't call me that, Dreamer!" Peter snapped back.

"At least I don't have a nose like that, Dork." Jessica said hotly.

"What is going on?" Rose called.

"Oh yeah? Well you're never going to be a great inventor. You can't invent anything!" Peter yelled.

Jessica's eyes widened. Never before had anyone told her that she couldn't invent. Jessica pushed Peter and ran up the stairs to her room. There on the floor was Ashley's automaton, smashed to pieces. Jessica picked up the pieces and grabbed her mini toolbox. Then she ran upstairs to the roof and set her things down on a box. Kneeling in front of the box, Jessica gently picked up each piece examining each one carefully.

"Thanks a lot Ashley. You broke it. It took me a whole month to make this." Jessica mumbled.

Jessica sat down with her back against the box. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her arms. Tears flowed freely as she thought about all of the interviews she has had.

125 interviews and that was enough. No more interviews and no more friends. She'll stay in her room working on inventions and only come out to eat, go to school, or come up to the roof.

"Nobody wanted to be my friend anyway. Even Ashley seemed to force herself to be nice to me. Nobody likes me and it's my own fault." Jessica thought bitterly. "It's my temper also. I should've been a red head. It would've at least warned people about my temper.

From the doorway Rose and Cornelius stood watching Jessica. Cornelius felt compassion for Jessica. He knew what it was like when nobody seemed to want you. Rose had already told him that Jessica is the daughter of his friend Cole Anderson. Cole had disappeared ten years ago leaving Jessica behind. Cornelius didn't even know that Cole had a daughter until now. As Rose saw Cornelius to the door, Cornelius was thinking about talking to Franny about his plan.

* * *

Wilbur: R&R!


	3. Getting to Know Jessica

JessieMTRFan: Hey!  
Jessica: Hey everybody. Wilbur...stop.  
Wilbur: What am I doing?  
JessieMTRFan: Being annoying.

Wilbur: Whatever. Jessie does not own the Robinson's and Jessica signed a contract.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Getting to know Jessica**

Later that night Cornelius and Franny were in the lab talking about Jessica.

"Come on Franny it's the right thing to do. I already talked to Rose about it. I showed her Cole's will. She agreed to put Jessica in our care as long as you agree to it." Cornelius persuaded.

"I don't know, Cornelius. From what you told me about Jessica, it seems like she has a really short temper. I don't think she and Wilbur will get along." Franny said nervously.

"Shhh!" Cornelius exclaimed. "Our son can hear his name a mile away. Besides I think Jessica will be good for him. Our son has a short temper too."

"We'll see." Franny sighed.

* * *

Cornelius visited the orphanage the next day. After talking to Rose, he headed upstairs to find Jessica. Finding her room without difficulty, Cornelius knocked softly on her door.

"Who is it?" Jessica asked angrily.

"Mr. Robinsons." Cornelius replied.

"Come in." Jessica sighed.

When Cornelius opened the door Jessica was at her desk working on the automaton. It was almost done except for the wiring. Cornelius sat on the edge of a bed and looked around the room.

"So, tell me about yourself." Cornelius suggested.

"My name is Jessica Anderson. I'm thirteen years old and I have a short temper. Nobody likes me and all the kids at the orphanage say I'll never amount to anything." Jessica said expressionlessly.

Cornelius was incredulous. "Why do you think that?" He asked.

"Simple, their faces tell it all. I've had 125 interviews and nobody wants me. I don't know why and I don't care. I'm not going to have another interview." Jessica said hotly.

"Don't lose hope, Jessica. I was in the same position once. Don't give up." Cornelius said encouragingly.

Cornelius got up to leave. Seeing that Jessica was thinking deeply about his words, he left and closed the door quietly.

* * *

"Franny, you should've heard her today. She's about to give up. We have to do something." Cornelius said.

Once again the two were in the lab talking. Franny still doubted.

"Cornelius, I just don't know. Maybe I should see her for myself." Franny said.

"Great idea. Then maybe you'll see it my way." Cornelius said.

"I'll go tomorrow." Franny said.

* * *

The next day Franny Robinson found herself in front of the orphanage.

"Well here goes nothing." Franny thought.

Franny knocked on the door and Rose answered it. After explaining why she was here, Franny asked to see Jessica. Rose showed Franny the way to Jessica's room.

"Jessica, you have a visitor." Rose said softly knocking on the door.

In her room Jessica's face brightened. She was hoping it was Cornelius Robinson.

"Come in." Jessica said.

"Jessica this is Mrs. Robinson." Rose introduced.

"Hi." Jessica said, not the least disappointed.

"So, Jessica, what do you like to do?" Franny asked after Rose left.

"I like to invent. I also like to play guitar. I taught myself." Jessica said proudly.

"So you like music and inventing. What else?" Franny asked.

"Well, I like to prank the boys back if they prank me." Jessica replied.

"You're starting to remind me of my son." Franny said with a laugh.

"Your son?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, his name is Wilbur and he loves getting into trouble. He pranks most of the time." Franny replied.

"Do you want me to give you a tour?" Jessica asked hopefully.

"Ok, let's go." Franny said.

Jessica showed Franny the whole orphanage, the rec room, living room, dining room, laundry room, parlor ("I don't know why we have a parlor." Jessica said), the basement, backyard, kitchen, the two bedroom floors ("My room, as you can see, is the farthest on the right." Jessica pointed out), the office, and the roof.

"The roof is my favorite place. It's private and nobody comes up here." Jessica said.

"What are all those marks on that box?" Franny asked.

"Tally marks. There are one hundred, twenty-five tallies. Each one represents an interview." Jessica said bluntly.

"125 interviews? Oh you poor thing." Franny stated.

"Yeah, well I'm not taking any more interviews. It will kill me if I had another one and the family didn't want me." Jessica said looking at the ground.

Franny looked a Jessica, with motherly love. "How can anyone not want her?" Franny thought.

"They say it's because of my temper." Jessica suddenly said.

"Your temper is what causes nobody to want you?" Franny asked.

Jessica nodded and then she brightened up.

"Come on, let's go downstairs." Jessica suggested.

The two went downstairs and Jessica left Franny talking to Rose. In the rec room, Peter was bullying the new kid named Mikey. Angry, Jessica stepped between the two and look Peter straight in the eye.

"Back off, Peter!" Jessica yelled.

"Why should I? The kid needs to be put in his place." Peter said angrily.

"Why don't you give him a chance? Give him the chance you never gave me." Jessica said in a low voice.

Mikey slipped away from the two teenagers and ran to get Rose.

"Why, should I give him the chance I never gave you?" Peter asked.

"Because you're never gonna give me that chance. Didn't learn?" Jessica asked hotly.

"Well maybe I should teach you a lesson." Peter said, giving Jessica a big push.

Jessica fell against the bookshelf and books fell on top of her. Everything went black. The last thing Jessica heard was Rose yelling for Drew.

* * *

Jessica: R&R!!


	4. Anderson Family Tree

JessieMTRFan: I don't own the Robinson's so don't sue me.  
Jessica: I signed a contract.  
Wilbur: I don't know why I'm here.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Anderson Family Tree**

Jessica woke up with a massive headache and something cold on her forehead. She reached up and felt a cool cloth on her forehead. Jessica closed her eyes again, and wished she was dead, or at least adopted.

"No, dead would be good right now." Jessica thought.

Jessica's door opened and Jessica opened her eyes. Rose had come to check on her.

"Thank, goodness you're awake." Rose said relieved.

"My head hurts." Jessica groaned.

"Well you did get hit by books." Rose said quietly.

Suddenly Rose looked old to Jessica. Rose put another cloth on Jessica's head.

"The doctor said you should stay in bed and you can't go to school for a while." Rose told Jessica.

Jessica nodded slightly. Recovering from the accident would be great, but what about Peter?

* * *

The next day Jessica felt much better and her head didn't hurt as much. She sat on her bed and leaned against the head rest, eating the waffles Rose made for her. Last night Peter came in with Rose to apologize, but Jessica just nodded her head and scooted to the farthest corner of her bed.

"I hope the Robinsons come today." Jessica thought.

Though Jessica didn't know it, the Robinsons were really interviewing her. Not to adopt her but to see how well she'll get along with the rest of the family. What Cornelius had in mind was to take care of Jessica until her whole family came back.

_Flashback_

"_Do you now what my family was like?" ten-year old Jessica asked._

"_Well let's see, the police tracked you to your family so I know who was in your family." Rose replied._

"_Who?" Jessica asked._

"_Your father and mother were in your family. Then you have a brother." Rose said._

"_A brother?" Jessica asked._

"_He was a year older than you. Anyway, your grandparents on your father's side lived with you too." Rose said. "Then you have your four uncles, two aunts, two cousins, a dog, a robot, and an octopus." Rose said._

"_That's a big family. I can't believe they all disappeared." Jessica stated._

_End of Flashback_

Now Jessica's whole family wasn't back yet, but they were close. Wait a minute, I thought her family was gone, you say? Well let me tell you something. Her whole family wasn't gone. Just her parents, grandparents, two of her uncles and one of her aunts. The rest of her family you will meet soon. It's in the chapter called Robinson High. So be patient.

* * *

JessieMTRFan: It's short I know. R&R!


	5. Wilbur Robinson

JessieMTRFan: Okay...five already...need to finish math though...  
Wilbur: Who needs math?  
JessieMTRFan: I know right?

Jessica: Jessie DOES NOT own the Robinsons and I signed a contract.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Wilbur Robinson**

A week passed quickly for Jessica. Cornelius and Franny came once a day together to spend some time with Jessica. They found out the more they showed Jessica that they care for her, the less frustrated and angry she gets. The morning that Jessica was dreading finally came. She was more timid around people and avoided talking with them every chance she got.

* * *

Monday morning went by slowly. Jessica walked to Joyce Middle School with some of the other kids at the orphanage but didn't talk to them. Walking down the halls of Joyce Middle, Jessica was greeted by all of her teachers. The first class she had was science and her teacher Mr. Forrester welcomed Jessica back warmly.

"Ok, class, who can tell me what the first invention made by Cornelius Robinson, was?" Mr. Forrester asked.

Jessica was the only one who raised her hand.

"Yes, Jessica." Mr. Forrester called.

"Cornelius Robinson's first invention was the Peanut Butter and Jelly Maker, but the one that won the Science Fair was the Memory Scanner." Jessica answered.

"That is correct. The Peanut Butter and Jelly Maker was the first, but it was the Memory Scanner that got Mr. Robinson where he is now." Mr. Forrester stated.

The rest of the day was a blur. Except after school Peter and his friends decided to ditch Jessica at the school. So when Jessica stepped outside and couldn't find anybody from the orphanage she fumed. Jessica started walking back to the orphanage and was half way there when she ran into someone. That someone had jet black hair in a cowlick style, a black shirt with a lightning bolt on it, jeans, and converse shoes.

"Watch…where…you…are…going!" Jessica yelled, pronouncing each word slowly.

"Well, I'm sorry! But Wilbur Robinson does not run into people, people run into him." The boy said.

"Wait, did you say Robinson?" Jessica asked looking at Wilbur suspiciously.

"Well who'd you think I was? The Easter Bunny?" Wilbur remarked.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this. Rose will worry and Mr. Robinson is supposed to see me today." Jessica said, coolly.

"Whoa, hold on a minute. Did you say Mr. Robinson?" Wilbur asked waving his hands in front of him.

"Yeah, who'd you think I said? The Easter Bunny?" Jessica snapped.

"Hey! I said that first!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"I don't care." Jessica said.

"Now, how'd you meet, my dad?" Wilbur asked.

"I also met you mother." Jessica said, with a smirk.

"Wha…? How?" Wilbur asked, as Jessica walked off.

Wilbur followed Jessica all the way to the orphanage. Wilbur looked surprised when he saw the orphanage.

"125 interviews, in case you're wondering." Jessica said.

The two walked into the orphanage and ran into Peter by the stairs.

"I'll deal with you later." Jessica growled.

Jessica led Wilbur into the kitchen where Cornelius, Franny, Drew, and Rose were talking.

"Your son followed me home today." Jessica announced.

"What?" Cornelius asked.

"Wilbur Robinson, what do you think you're doing all the way over here?" Franny asked sternly.

"Umm…" Wilbur started unable to think of an answer.

Jessica crossed her arms and tapped her right foot rhythmically.

"Jessica, where were you?" Rose asked softly.

"Well, first I was at school, where Peter and the rest ditched me, and then I ran into Wilbur." Jessica explained while twisting one of her curls.

"Blondie over here ran into me." Wilbur said bluntly.

"My name is Jessica, not Blondie." Jessica snapped. "Besides you ran into me."

"Wilbur Robinson does not run into people, people run into him." Wilbur snapped back.

"Whatever." Jessica sighed.

"How about you take these two into the interview room and sort things out, Rose and I need to talk to some troublemakers." Drew said.

Cornelius nodded and Drew led them to the interview room. Cornelius told Wilbur and Jessica to sit down at the other side of the table. Drew and Rose left and closed the door behind them, leaving Franny and Cornelius to deal with Jessica and Wilbur.

"So, Wilbur, what are you doing over here?" Franny asked.

"And where is Carl?" Cornelius asked.

"Umm…Well I ditched Carl and came here." Wilbur answered.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here." Cornelius said.

"Well, I…umm…." Wilbur started.

"Wilbur Andrew Robinson, you are grounded!" Franny exclaimed fiercely.

"But, I'm already grounded till I die." Wilbur whined.

Jessica tried stifling a laugh. The Robinsons looked at her strangely until Jessica stopped giggling.

"I'm sorry…But Wilbur's initials are W.A.R?" Jessica asked.

"That's what I told Franny, but she's always right." Cornelius said.

"Well, what are your initials?" Wilbur asked.

"J.A.A, Jessica Ariel Anderson." Jessica replied.

"Whatever." Wilbur said.

Jessica stuck her tongue out at Wilbur and he stuck his out his tongue.

"Well, at least they're acting like brother and sister." Cornelius whispered to Franny.

"Hmm." Franny replied.

"Ok, enough. Now Jessica what's wrong, you seem angry all of a sudden." Cornelius said.

"Well, first I get ditched by Peter and everyone else, and I have this massive headache." Jessica said.

"Well, as punishment you both have to stay in here for an hour together, no fighting, and Wilbur you're not grounded until you die, just grounded for three more weeks." Franny said.

"Why?" Wilbur asked.

"Don't ask, you know why." Cornelius said.

Franny and Cornelius left the room and locked the door. The two teenagers inside glared at each other for a while.

"Wake me when the hour is over." Wilbur said leaning back in his chair.

"Whatever." Jessica mumbled.

"125?" Wilbur asked suddenly.

"Yeah, well it's hard for teenagers to get adopted." Jessica said quietly.

Wilbur closed his eyes and Jessica took out her notebook. She quietly drew some invention ideas until Wilbur opened his eyes again.

"What do you like to do?" He asked.

"Invent, play guitar, sing, and prank the boys back." Jessica answered. "They say I prank three times worse than when they prank me."

"They?" Wilbur asked.

"Peter and the rest of the boys here, except for Mikey. He's six." Jessica explained.

"Hmm…"Wilbur said.

"My headaches come and go. They started last week. It's Peter's fault." Jessica said.

"How is it Peter's fault?" Wilbur asked.

"He pushed me into the bookshelf." Jessica replied.

"How can anyone push Jessica? I mean, she's smart, and pretty, and beautiful." Wilbur thought. "Ack! What am I thinking?"

"Why in the world are you staring at me?" Jessica asked.

"Umm…..Wilbur Robinson does not stare at people, people stare at Wilbur." Wilbur replied.

"Wilbur, stop talking in third person." Jessica said.

"Fine." Wilbur grumbled.

"Wow, he seems different than the boys I've met." Jessica thought.

"Jessica seems different than the girls I've met." Wilbur thought.

* * *

An hour later, the door opened and Franny and Cornelius walked in. Wilbur, who finally fell asleep, fell out of his chair.

"You were sleeping the whole time?" Cornelius asked him.

"Well at least he's still alive." Jessica replied.

"And you were making blueprints the whole time?" Franny asked.

"At least she's still alive." Wilbur said.

"Wilbur car, now." Cornelius commanded.

Wilbur walked out of the room towards the front door. Franny followed him to make sure he goes straight to the car.

"Well, Jessica get packing you're coming with us." Cornelius said.

"Really?" Jessica asked incredulous.

"Yes, you are. You're still an Anderson, but you are now under my care." Cornelius said.

Jessica ran upstairs and a few minutes later she was bringing two suitcases down. One filled with clothes and one with automatons. She also had a guitar case. ("Drew gave it to me one day." She said.) Cornelius helped Jessica with her things and walked out the front door. Jessica hugged Drew and Rose goodbye and walked out after Cornelius.

"She's coming with us?" Wilbur asked incredulous.

"Yes, but not as an adopted child. According to her father's will, your father and I are now her guardians. Now be nice, our family is now Jessica's family." Franny said.

Cornelius and Jessica got into the car and Jessica sat in the seat next to Wilbur. The car took off and headed for the Robinson Mansion.

"Wow, I've never seen the city from this view before!" Jessica exclaimed.

Cornelius and Franny smiled at each other. Wilbur stared out the window, trying not to think about the blonde next to him.

* * *

Wilbur: Whatever.  
Jessica: He means R&R!


	6. Robinsons, Meet Jessica

JessieMTRFan: I like this chappie.  
Jessica: I can't believe I memorized all of those names!

Wilbur: Why am I stuck with this job? Everyone knows you don't own my family and Jessica signed a contract!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Robinsons, Meet Jessica**

It was twilight by the time Jessica and her new family got to the Robinson Mansion.

"Wow, it's so big!" Jessica exclaimed to Wilbur.

Wilbur shrugged. "I'll give you a tour after dinner."

Jessica nodded happily as Cornelius landed. The four got out of the car and Carl came to greet Jessica and get her bags. Then Cornelius went to park the car while Franny, Wilbur, and Jessica followed Carl inside.

Once inside the group headed for the dinning room. The rest of the family was already there waiting at the table for their food. Franny told Jessica to sit across from Wilbur and next to Cornelius who had just entered the dinning room.

"Dinner is ready." Carl announced.

A bunch of little robots that look like Carl came out and served the dinner, which was spaghetti with meatballs. The dinner would've gone quietly but Uncle Gaston (Wilbur later told Jessica) threw a meatball at Franny who called a war. Gaston took out his meatball cannon and loaded it up. Franny jumped onto the table and posed a karate pose. Gaston fired the meatball and Franny sent it back at him with a karate chop. Then Gaston took out a sausage and fired that at his sister.

Franny karate chopped it back to him and it hit him in the mouth. Gaston fell off his chair and waved a white flag. After that the dinner went smoothly, except for the fact that the Peanut Butter and Jelly Maker exploded and peanut butter and jelly flew everywhere.

"Well that was quiet a dinner." Jessica remarked. "Is dinner like that all the time?"

"No, yesterday we had soup." Wilbur replied. "Now for the grand tour. Be careful you can get lost."

Jessica nodded and then Wilbur started his speedy tour. The first stop was the train room.

"Wow, those are huge!" Jessica exclaimed staring in awe of the massive toy trains.

"Yep, now time me." Gaston said as he got into his cannon.

"You cannot beat my train." Aunt Billie said in her accented voice.

"Ready, set, go!" Jessica exclaimed.

Gaston shot out of his cannon and Billie's train sped towards the finish line. Gaston ran into a pillar and the train crossed the finished line.

"66.6 seconds." Jessica said.

"I win!" Gaston yelled as the pillar fell on top of him.

"Ok next room." Wilbur said as he pushed Jessica out of the train room.

The next room was where Franny spent most of her time. There she was conducting a frog orchestra.

"Frogs?" Jessica asked incredulously.

"Genetically enhanced frogs." Franny replied. "I taught them everything they know."

Wilbur smiled proudly at his mom. Then he pulled Jessica out of the room.

The tour included seeing the garage (where Wilbur told his story of messing up the time stream, of course Carl filled in anything Wilbur left out.), the living room, Wilbur's room, Jessica's room, the art room, the garden, Tiny, and everywhere else.

"Ok, pop quiz, who have you met and what have you learned?" Wilbur asked Jessica after he pulled her everywhere.

"Bud, Fritz, and Joe are brothers, Lucille is married to Bud, Cornelius is the son of Bud and Lucille, Joe is married to Billie, Fritz is married to Petunia…And she's umm…" Jessica said making motions with her hand.

"Cranky? Yes" Wilbur said.

"Laszlo and Tallulah are their kids, Gaston and Art and Franny are siblings, Spike and Demitri are twins and I don't know who they're related to." Jessica went on.

"Neither do we, go on." Wilbur said.

"Tiny is the family dinosaur, Buster is the family dog, Lefty is the butler, and Carl is the robot that looks after you. Umm….that's all." Jessica said.

"Hey, you're forgetting somebody." Wilbur told her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, then there's Wilbur the son of Cornelius and Franny." Jessica finished.

"Then there's you under the guardianship of my parents." Wilbur said.

"Yeah." Jessica said thoughtfully.

* * *

Jessica: R&R!


	7. Robinson High

JessieMTRFan: Ok, this chappie introduces Wesley!  
Wesley: Hey  
Jessica: Where's Wilbur?

Wilbur: Jessie owns not MTR but Jessica and Wesley cause they signed contracts.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Robinson High**

The next morning came and that meant a new school day at a new school for Jessica. She was nervous but glad that she would be attending all of Wilbur's classes, except for study hall and Advance Math. Jessica was in her room trying to figure out what to wear. She had three outfits to choose from (of course she had more clothes but she picked three out the night before), blue jeans with a white belt, light blue tank top over a dark blue t-shirt, dark blue Converse shoes, and a dark blue ribbon for her hair. Her second outfit is jean skirt, white tights, black ankle boots, white t-shirt with a dark blue tank top over it. Her third outfit is blue jeans, dark blue plaid skirt over it, light blue t-shirt with a white tank top over that, her Converse shoes, and a black ribbon for her hair.

"Jessica, hurry up!" Wilbur yelled impatiently.

'Hold on!" Jessica yelled back.

Taking another look at her three outfits, she decided to wear the blue jeans with the white belt, light blue tank top over the dark blue t-shirt, her Converse shoes, and the dark blue ribbon. After she changed, Jessica tied the ribbon to a belt loop and brushed her hair. Then she ran out of her room nearly running into Wilbur.

"Finally!" Wilbur exclaimed.

Jessica rolled her eyes and tied her hair up with the ribbon. Then the two teenagers ran to the dinning room and sat down. Carl served their food which was oatmeal, toast, and milk.

"Hurry up or you'll be late for school." Carl said.

"Well it's Jessica's fault." Wilbur replied.

"Whatever." Jessica said rolling her eyes.

Wilbur and Jessica finished their breakfast and rushed to their bathrooms. Hurriedly brushing their teeth, they raced each other to the front door.

"I win!" Jessica shouted as she touched the door.

"Whatever." Wilbur said coolly.

"That's my line." Jessica retorted.

"Ok, ok, here are your lunches and now we're off to school." Carl said.

* * *

Carl dropped Wilbur (literally) and Jessica off at school and then headed back to the mansion.

"You're lucky no one saw Carl drop you." Jessica giggled.

Wilbur glared at her and walked towards the school. Jessica followed him to the office where she got her locker combination. Then she followed Wilbur to his locker which was right next to hers.

"Well, this school is bigger than my old school." Jessica remarked.

"It's because Robinson High is both junior and senior high school." Wilbur replied. "Come on."

Jessica followed Wilbur to Mr. Peters' Physical Science 2 class. Jessica sat down in the desk next to Wilbur and looked around the classroom. In the back row was a boy with red hair.

"Jessica Anderson, you've finally showed up." He thought.

Jessica turned her head away from the boy and turned her attention to Mr. Peters who had just entered the room.

"Good morning class. I trust you had a good night's rest." Mr. Peters greeted.

"Does anyone know what the instrument that measures gravity is called?" Mr. Peters asked.

"This is easy." Jessica thought.

"How about you Wilbur?" Mr. Peters asked.

"Umm…..B?" Wilbur guessed.

"No, Wilbur the answer is not B." Mr. Peters sighed. "Do you know what the instrument is called, Ms. Jessica?"

"It's called the Gravitometer." Jessica replied.

"That is correct." Mr. Peters said.

* * *

"Gravitometer?" Wilbur asked.

"Yeah, it was an easy question. I still can't believe you said B." Jessica said.

"Umm….Yeah….Ok." Wilbur stammered.

Jessica rolled her eyes and walked toward her locker. Luckily Wilbur was here with her or she would be freaking out right now. Jessica was also wondering who that boy was and why he looked so familiar.

_Flashback: _

_"Ok, bow." The Karate teacher instructed. _

_Jessica faced her opponent, a red haired boy a year older than her. The boy smiled and they both bowed. Then they got ready to fight. _

_"Fight!" The teacher yelled. _

_The boy threw some punches at Jessica, but she skillfully ducked them. The boy tried to hit Jessica, but Jessica kept on dodging. Then finally the boy was too tired to throw another punch. Jessica kicked the boy in his stomach and he fell to the ground. _

_"Good job, Jessica." The teacher said. _

_"Good job, Wesley." Jessica said, helping the boy up. _

_"You too." Wesley said grinning. "See ya around Blondie." _

_Jessica scowled, and then grinned. The teacher handed her a black belt. She was the youngest to receive one. _

_End of Flashback _

"Hello? Jessica? Earth to Jessica." Wilbur said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh…sorry Wilbur. I was just remembering something." Jessica told the boy.

"Yeah….Whatever…Anyway I was going to introduce you to someone, but now I'm not going to." Wilbur said.

"Why not?" Jessica whined.

"Fine, follow me." Wilbur sighed.

They walked back to the science room, where the boy was tacking care of the animals.

"Ok…Wes, meet Jessica." Wilbur said. "Jessica, meet Wes…"

"Wesley." Jessica interrupted. "We met a few years ago."

"What?" Wilbur asked confused.

"Jessica and I were in the same karate class." Wesley said. "Just make sure you don't anger her. She's a black belt."

"A black belt!?" Wilbur asked incredulously.

"One of the youngest." Jessica said proudly.

The Wesley whispered something to Wilbur. Jessica looked at the two boys before going back to her locker.

* * *

At her locker, Jessica was putting away her science books and getting out her History books, when someone walked up to her.

"Jessica Anderson?" The girl asked incredulously.

Jessica turned around and came face to face with Ashley, her old friend from the orphanage.

"I didn't know you got adopted!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Well if you had visited the orphanage every once in awhile you would know that I didn't get adopted, but I'm living under the guardianship of some old friends of my father." Jessica said hotly.

"So you're not adopted?" Ashley asked.

"Well kind of. Like I said I'm living under the guardianship of some friends." Jessica answered.

"How?" Ashley asked.

"Apparently, they found my father's will and it states that I'm in the care of his friends." Jessica replied, trying very hard to avoid telling Ashley that she lives at the Robinsons' mansion.

"Come on Jessica! We're going to be late for History!" Wilbur called.

"Coming, Wilbur!" Jessica called back.

"Wait, you're dating Wilbur Robinson?" Ashley asked incredulously. "How'd you manage that?"

"First, I'm not dating Wilbur, and second, I'm just friends with Wilbur." Jessica said.

"Friends? You're "friends" with Cornelius Robinson's kid?" Ashley asked, putting quotes on the word friends.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this. I've got to go." She said closing her locker and walking around Ashley.

"You're going to ignore your friend?" Ashley asked.

"First of all, I don't have friends at the orphanage anymore. Second, yeah I'm going to ignore you like you ignored me after you left." Jessica said, hotly.

"I didn't ignore you. I came back but you weren't there." Ashley said.

"Yeah, right. I was probably recovering from the accident." Jessica scoffed.

"What accident?" Ashley asked, confused.

"The one Peter caused. Why don't you ask him, he's right behind you." Jessica said.

Ashley turned around and Jessica walked to class. Ashley looked at Peter in the eye.

"What'd you do?" She asked.

"I pushed her into a bookshelf. But she's right, you did ignore her. I, at least said I was sorry." Peter said glaring at Ashley.

"You pushed her!?" Ashley asked, incredulously.

"And I regret pushing her everyday. At least she has Wilbur. If I'm right, Wilbur won't hurt Jessica and will make sure she doesn't get hurt by anyone else." Peter said, walking past Ashley.

The bell rang and soon Ashley was the only one standing in the hallway.

* * *

The rest of the morning was pretty boring to Jessica. She was glad that it was lunch time. As she sat down between Wesley and Wilbur, her brain was going 100 miles per hour.

"Great. Ashley and Peter go to this school now." Jessica thought. "At least Peter apologized for pushing me. Ashley on the other hand didn't apologize for ignoring me."

This was going to be a long year, for Jessica. She had no idea what head for the Robinsons. I'll give you a hint. Wilbur's going to mess up the time stream again, but this time endangering Jessica!

* * *

Jessica: Great Wilbur, what are you going to do now?  
Wilbur: I have no idea.  
Wesley: Don't fight  
Jessica: Whatever  
JessieMTRFan: R&R!


	8. Uh, Oh!

JessieMTRFan: Warning cliffy ahead!  
Wilbur: I hate cliffs  
Jessica: That's because you practically fell off one.  
Wesley: We told you not to get that close.

Jessica: Wes and I signed a contract and Jessie does not own MTR

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Uh Oh! **

Jessica was in her room working on an automaton. She wasn't sure that she could do it, because it was big and a surprise. Jessica had decided to work on each part separately. Right now she was working on the hardest part. Franny's frog orchestra was going to be tough, but she needed to work on it first since it will be holding the music cylinder. Before Jessica got started on the automaton she secretly put recording devices all around the house in each room where each of the Robinsons spent their time in. The train room, music room, art room, dinning room, observatory, hallway, outside near the front door, the garage, everywhere, there was a recorder hidden strategically by Jessica Ariel Anderson.

"Jessica Anderson never gets caught!" Jessica exclaimed aloud. "Great now I'm talking in third person. Thanks a lot Wilbur."

* * *

In the garage, Wilbur and Carl were talking in hushed tones. Why, I have no idea. It's not like anyone could hear them.

"Wilbur this is a bad idea. Remember last time when you took the time machine?" Carl whispered.

"Yeah but all I'm going to do is visit Lewis, for a little while." Wilbur whispered back.

"What if you mess up the time stream again?" Carl asked his voice raising.

"I won't, Carl, I promise." Wilbur said.

"Last time you said that you ended up bringing Lewis to the future and getting grounded." Carl told the boy.

"Just don't tell Jessica." Wilbur whispered. "She'll kill me before my mom does."

"Just hurry up." Carl sighed giving up.

Little did they know about Jessica's strategically hidden recorder, and she would find out, later that night.

* * *

_2007 _

Wilbur climbed a tree and knocked on Lewis' lab window. Turning around in his chair, Lewis saw his future son smiling sheepishly at him. Lewis sighed and opened the window. Wilbur jumped into the lab and walked around whistling.

"What did you do this time?" Lewis asked sternly, crossing his arms and tapping his right foot.

"Nothing, can't I visit the younger version of my father whenever I want?" Wilbur asked.

"No, you cannot." Lewis said sitting back down in his chair.

"Please don't ground me when I get back!" Wilbur begged falling onto his knees and clasping his hands together.

"We'll see." Lewis simply said.

"Well it's not like you'll get a chance. If Jessica finds out she'll kill me before you ground me, besides Mom already grounded me for another three weeks." Wilbur said getting up off the ground.

"What did you do? And who in the world is Jessica?" Lewis asked.

"Well Jessica is an orphan you and Mom took in after reading her father's will. I think it said to be a guardian for Jessica. Oh and I followed her to the orphanage after school when I meet her. Plus I don't go to school, and I ditched Carl." Wilbur explained hurriedly.

"Wilbur, you are a handful aren't you?" Lewis asked.

"Wilbur Robinson is not a handful!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"Don't talk in third person, Wilbur." Lewis said bluntly.

Wilbur walked around the lab whistling again. Lewis sighed, shook his head, and got back to work on his new invention, the Hover-Ladder.

"What's Jessica's last name?" Lewis asked his future son.

"Anderson, Jessica Ariel Anderson." Wilbur replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Lewis said.

"Anderson! I know him. He's my lab partner. He works with automatons and makes news ones all the time. His room is full of shelves with automatons!" Lewis thought.

"Wilbur, does Jessica make automatons?" Lewis asked suddenly.

As if startled out of his thoughts, Wilbur blinked a few times. "Yes." He answered. "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason. I think you should go before you mess up the time stream again." Lewis said. "I'll walk with you to the time machine. Where did you park it?"

"Two hills away from here." Wilbur replied bluntly.

"Which direction, Wilbur, which direction?" Lewis asked fearfully.

Wilbur blinked. "To the right."

"Ahh!" Lewis yelled running down the stairs with Wilbur right at his heals.

* * *

Jessica was in the garage replacing the digital tape with a new one when she noticed the fire truck red time machine missing.

"Wilbur Robinson I am going to kill you." Jessica mumbled.

Jessica ran back to her room and put the digital tape into the computer. Then she enhanced the sound and pressed play.

_"Wilbur this is a bad idea. Remember last time when you took the time machine?" Carl whispered. _

_"Yeah but all I'm going to do is visit Lewis, for a little while." Wilbur whispered back. _

_"What if you mess up the time stream again?" Carl asked his voice raising. _

_"I won't, Carl, I promise." Wilbur said. _

_"Last time you said that you ended up bringing Lewis to the future and getting grounded." Carl told the boy. _

_"Just don't tell Jessica." Wilbur whispered. "She'll kill me before my mom does." _

_"Just hurry up." Carl sighed giving up. _

"Wilbur you are so right, I am going to kill you." Jessica mumbled again.

Then she put in the rest of the digital taped into the computer on at a time and saved it. Then she cut some parts of each file and put it on one file and then she played it.

_Frankie and his band play big band music while Franny hums along. _

_"I'm telling mom you're painting my hat again!" Tallulah yelled. _

_Laszlo chuckling and a whirring from his propeller hat is heard. _

_"Kids stop fighting your mother is trying to sleep." Fritz says. _

_"Not anymore!" Petunia yells. _

_A slap is heard. _

_"This is a bad idea." Carl says nervously. _

_"Wilbur Robinson never fails!" Wilbur exclaims. _

_"Wilbur, what have I told about talking in third person?" Jessica asks. _

_A bubbling sound and pencil scratching are heard. _

_"If x2 and y3000, then x times y equals…" Cornelius mumbles. _

_"Ring my doorbell!" Spike exclaims. _

_"No, ring mine!" Demitri yells. _

_"What is so special about your doorbell?" Spike asks. _

_Noises are heard from Lefty and Tiny's roar is heard in the background. _

_"You cannot beat my train." Billie's accented voice says. _

_"I win!" Gaston shouts before a crash is heard. _

_A TV plays in the background. _

_"Have you seen my teeth?" Grandpa Bud asks. _

_Disco music plays and conversation is heard in the background. _

_"Meatloaf!" Art exclaims. _

_A small cannon is heard. _

_"It is war." Franny says. _

_The small cannon is heard again. _

_"Good job Franny!" Cornelius exclaims. _

_"Wilbur, what is that saying your dad always says again?" Jessica asks. _

_"Keep Moving Forward!" Wilbur shouts. _

Jessica thinks about what she just heard Wilbur say. Keep moving forward is something she is going to have to do during this project, because it's harder than it seems.

* * *

_2007 _

"Did you even think about that house a hill away before you parked the time machine?" Lewis asked practically yelling.

"Umm…Uhh…No…" Wilbur said.

"Wilbur, if anyone in that house finds out that you're from the future it might endanger Jessica in the future!" Lewis yelled.

Cole Anderson came walking up the hill and looked at Wilbur and the time machine suspiciously.

"Who is this and what is that?" Cole asked suspiciously.

"Umm…this is Wilbur Roberts and umm…this is my experiment and I'm towing it back to my garage." Lewis explained.

"This kid is really from the future isn't he?" Cole asked.

"What makes you think that?" Wilbur asked nervously.

"This thing is labeled, property of Cornelius Robinson 2037." Cole answered. "It's small but I can read it."

Wilbur looked nervous and you can see Lewis mentally kicking himself. Cole looked at the two boys and then looked at the time machine.

"Why don't you want me to know?" Cole asked.

"Umm…because you might be endangering someone in the future." Wilbur said before Lewis elbowed him in the ribs.

"How?" Cole asked.

"Because my friend Jessica is your daughter in the future!" Wilbur blurted before covering his mouth with his hand.

Lewis smacks himself in the head and Wilbur looks sick.

"I won't tell anyone." Cole said.

"Yeah, I know but it might already be too late." Lewis said worriedly.

* * *

Cornelius and Franny are walking towards the living room when they hear a scream coming from the front hallway. When they reached the front hall, Jessica is standing there. She looks pale and like she is about to faint. A blue glow surrounds Jessica and then disappears. The blue glow surrounds Jessica again and disappears, this time taking her with it...

* * *

JessieMTRFan: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! A Cliffy! What will happen to Jessica thanks to Wilbur?  
Wilbur: Hey! Wilbur Robinson does nothing wrong!  
Jessica: Wilbur if you talk in third person one more time I will kill you!  
Wesley: R&R please!


	9. Erased and Loop Holes

JessieMTRFan: I am making good time with this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!  
Jessica: Yeah Thanks!

Wilbur: JessieMTRFan does not own my family but she owns Jessica because Jessica signed a contract.

* * *

**_Chapter Nine: Erased and Loop Holes_**

Wilbur was on the verge of panicking, he had no clue what to do. He best friend even thought Wilbur had only known her for a few days, might have just been erased. He pulled Lewis into the time machine and headed to the future. Cole Anderson just stood there looking confused as the time machine disappeared.

Wilbur landed the time machine and practically fell out of it. Carl was in garage looking for Wilbur, so Wilbur ran up to Carl almost knocking him down.

"Wilbur where in the world have you been!?!" Carl exclaimed.

"Carl, I need to know where Jessica is." Wilbur said panicking.

"Jessica, who is Jessica and why did you bring Lewis?" Carl asked.

"No, no, no! Jessica's been erased!" Wilbur yelled sinking to the ground and holding his head.

"Wilbur, are you ok?" Lewis asked worriedly.

"No I am not ok!! I just erased my one of my best friends!!!!" Wilbur screamed. "Now I have to get you back to your time before something happens to you!"

* * *

_Erased _

Dark, cold, silent, and still, that is how you describe being erased. Jessica sat there motionless staring at nothing. She couldn't move, it was so dark that it almost hurt to move. Jessica was emotionless, the anger she should've felt towards Wilbur, the frustration of being erased, and the fears of never finding her family were all gone. All of the emotions that tormented her in the orphanage were all gone. She sat there wanting to cry but couldn't, wanting to scream but couldn't, wanted to laugh her troubles away but couldn't. Jessica now realized all of the things she should've done to get rid of her anger, frustration, and fear. She should've gone somewhere quiet immediately after someone got her mad, she should've asked questions, she should've laughed away her fears. Now she realized where the Robinsons come in. They are there to help her. Jessica smiled, suddenly feeling happy. Even though she had only known Wilbur for a few days, he was her best friend. Jessica knew that Wilbur will always be there no matter what. She also knew that Wilbur probably made a mistake in the past and is trying to fix it right now. Wait, how much time has already past? It felt like years since she got here.

"I'm bored!!!" Jessica yelled, though she couldn't hear herself.

It was too silent to hear anything, even if she yelled it would be useless. Nothing could break the silence and nothing can break the darkness.

"Wilbur, what are you going to do now?" Lewis asked.

Wilbur shrugged, he was being unusually silent. Lewis looked down and saw his house. Then suddenly he was inside his lab sitting in front of the Hover-Ladder. Meanwhile Wilbur was just about to park the time machine, but he decided to park in Lewis' backyard. As soon as he landed Lewis came running out of the house and jumped into the time machine.

"Wilbur do you know what just happened?" Lewis asked his future son excitedly.

"Umm…No?" Wilbur answered.

"We went through a loop hole! This is great! That means you never parked near the Andersons' house and Cole never found out about Jessica, the time machine or you!" Lewis exclaimed.

"So that means Jessica never got erased!" Wilbur yelled excitedly. "Buckle up we're going to the future!"

Wilbur put the time machine in gear and blasted off towards the future, where hopefully Jessica was waiting to kill him.

* * *

Suddenly a blinding white light surrounded Jessica, and birds were chirping. Jessica stood up and found herself outside the Robinsons' mansion. She stood there happily until she saw the fire truck red time machine. Then she started running towards the garage. When the time machine landed, Jessica gasped.

"What in the world is he doing here?" Jessica asked.

"That is exactly what Carl said when I first came here." Lewis replied.

"Umm…Jessica are you mad at me for erasing you?" Wilbur asked. "Because if you are can you tell me so I can get a head state on running."

Jessica and Lewis both rolled their eyes. Wilbur was so weird.

"No I'm going to let your father ground you. Lewis?" Jessica replied.

"Wilbur you are grounded for another week." Lewis said in a deep voice.

"Come on! I still haven't finished my grounding from following Jessica!" Wilbur complained.

"That is what you get." Jessica said crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at Wilbur.

Wilbur stuck his tongue out at Jessica and Lewis just stood there shaking his head at the two. Just then Carl entered and saw the three teenagers standing there.

"Wilbur! Why is Lewis here?" Carl asked.

"Umm…so he could meet Jessica?" Wilbur tried.

"Yeah right, now get Lewis back to his time before something bad happens!" Carl exclaimed.

"Ok, ok, I'm on it." Wilbur said.

"I want to come." Jessica said.

"Umm…No." Wilbur replied.

"It's the least you could after erasing me." Jessica said sweetly.

"She's right." Lewis told Wilbur.

"Fine." Wilbur sighed.

The three teenagers jumped into the time machine and buckled up. Wilbur started the time machine and went to the year 2007. Jessica looked out the window the whole time.

* * *

When they got to Lewis' time Wilbur carefully made sure that he landed in Lewis' backyard. He opened the hatch and Lewis jumped out.

"Wow, everything looks totally different here than in 2037." Jessica remarked.

"Well duh, Lewis' hasn't invented everything yet." Wilbur said.

"Stop fighting you two." Lewis said sternly.

"Fine." The two grumbled.

"See you soon!" Lewis exclaimed.

"Bye Lewis!" Jessica shouted in Wilbur's ear.

"Ow! Dad!" Wilbur whined.

Lewis sighed and was wondering why those to fought like cats and dogs.

"Bye Dad!" Wilbur exclaimed while closing the hatch.

"Can I drive?" Jessica asked.

"No." Wilbur replied.

"Please?" Jessica begged.

"No!!" Wilbur yelled.

"Wilbur let Jessica drive." Lewis said.

Even though the hatch was closed he could still hear the two teenagers argue.

"But Dad." Wilbur whined.

"Stop whining you big baby and let me drive." Jessica said pushing Wilbur out of the seat.

"Fine, but if she crashes the time machine, it was your idea." Wilbur told Lewis.

Lewis waved as Jessica started the time machine and blasted off. Then Lewis shook his head and went inside.

* * *

Jessica drove and landed the time machine without crashing into anything. After the hatch opened Jessica jumped out as Wilbur unbuckled slowly.

"At least you didn't kill us." Wilbur mumbled.

"Aw, are you mad that I drove better than you did when you first learned?" Jessica asked.

"How did you know!?!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"Carl told me." Jessica said smugly.

"I'm going to kill him." Wilbur mumbled.

Jessica shrugged and went to the transportation tube, with Wilbur following her. When the two teenagers got upstairs Franny was waiting for them.

"Where in the world have you two been?" Franny asked sternly.

"Well…I visited Lewis in the past and then I accidentally erased Jessica and um…then there was a loop hole and umm…We brought Lewis back to his time." Wilbur explained nervously.

"Well mister you are grounded for another week." Franny said.

"Don't worry, Dad already told me." Wilbur said glumly.

"And Jessica, where were you when this happened?" Franny asked.

"Didn't you see me get erased?" Jessica asked.

"No…I did not." Franny replied.

"Well, I did and then I ended up coming back because of a loop hole and I ran to the garage to find Wilbur and he had just came back and I met Mr. Robinson when he was younger and then I went back with Wilbur to make sure he doesn't erase me again." Jessica explained all in one breathe.

"I think I caught that explanation." Franny said.

"Well, I better get going. To my room that is." Wilbur said while walking away towards his room.

"Me, too. Bye!" Jessica said quickly before running to her room.

"Well at least it's just another week." Jessica said trying to cheer Wilbur up.

"Yeah but I still erased you!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"But I forgive you so there's no need to worry." Jessica said cheerfully.

Wilbur looked at Jessica weirdly mostly because this was out of character for her. Like something changed her while she was erased. The two teenagers were in the hallway in front of their rooms. Wilbur was still beating himself over the head and Jessica was trying to cheer him up.

"But I erased you!" Wilbur exclaimed again.

"Wilbur Robinson stop beating yourself over the head about it!" Jessica commanded.

"I'm not beating myself over the head." Wilbur said confused.

"It's an expression." Jessica said impatiently.

"Now that's the Jessica I know." Wilbur thought.

* * *

JessieMTRFan: Not exactly a cliffy but whatever...  
Wilbur: She's moody today.  
Jessica: -smacks Wilbur on the head-  
Wilbur: Ow...  
Wesley: Please R&R before these two kill each other. 


	10. Falling for Her

JessieMTRFan: Sorry this one is so short but whatever.  
Jessica: Cool! We get a sneak peek of Wilbur's mind!  
Wilbur: Hey how'd you find out?  
JessieMTRFan: I uhh...Read you journal...  
Wilbur: YOU WHAT!!???!!!  
JessiaMTRFan: Yeah better get going see ya! -runs away super fast.-

Wesley: Jessica signed a contract and Jessie does not own the Robinsons.

**__**

**_Chapter Ten: Falling for Her_**

**__**

A whole week passed since Wilbur first met Jessica and he's tossing and turning in his bed. He couldn't figure out why but he guessed it had something to do with erasing Jessica. Wilbur still couldn't let that go. He had to make it up to Jessica somehow. Let's see he already let Jessica go to the year 2007 with him and he let her drive the time machine. Hmm…still can't think of anything. Wilbur rolled over to his side and looked at his clock. 3:00Am. Wilbur sighed and rolled over again. This was the third night in a row that he couldn't get any sleep. After the first night he fell asleep in class and got detention. Yesterday Jessica had to keep pinching him on the arm just so he would stay awake. Plus his grades were failing miserably. He did have a C average but it dropped to a D- in the past two days. Wilbur sighed again.

"Maybe Dad is awake. He usually is no matter how late." Wilbur thought.

Wilbur got out of bed and quietly walked to his door. He opened his door quietly and looked around before stepping out into the hallway. Then he quietly closed his door. He had to be careful because Jessica could hear even the smallest thing. It was scary. Wilbur tipped toed passed Jessica and his parent's doors and tipped toed to the stairs that led to his father's lab. Quietly he walked up the stairs and opened the door. The light was on so he quietly went in and closed the door. His dad was awake and was working on a new invention. Wilbur didn't know what it was called but it didn't matter right now.

"Dad?" Wilbur called softly.

Cornelius turned around and saw his thirteen-year-old son standing there.

"Yes, Wilbur?" Cornelius asked.

"I can't sleep and I have a lot on my mind." Wilbur answered.

"What's on your mind?" Cornelius asked as Wilbur walked up the small set of stairs towards him.

"Well…umm…there's this girl…and…umm…" Wilbur started to say.

"You like her and now you don't know what to say to her anymore?" Cornelius asked.

"Umm…yeah." Wilbur answered.

"You know I'm not good at this kind of things. Why don't you ask your mother in the morning of Jessica?" Cornelius suggested.

"But I can't ask Jessica!" Wilbur cried out.

"Why not?" Cornelius asked hiding a smile.

"Umm…because…umm…uhh…hmm…" Wilbur said.

"That is a great answer son." Cornelius said. "My advice to you would be to be your usual cocky, self-confident self."

"Umm…ok Dad." Wilbur replied.

"So who is this girl?" Cornelius probed.

"Umm…Jessica." Wilbur answered weakly.

"Hmm…Well just be yourself, Jessica likes you that way anyway." Cornelius said.

"Ok, Dad. Good-night." Wilbur said.

"Good-night son." Cornelius said as Wilbur left.

* * *

Wesley: Where's Jessie and Wilbur?  
Jessica: -Filing her nails- Wilbur is still trying to kill Jessie.  
Wesley: Hmm...Popcorn?  
Jessica: Yes please.  
Tiny: I have a big head and little arms and I'm just not sure how well this plan was thought trough.  
Wilbur: ARGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Jessica: Wow, the Bowler Hat Guy already tried to get Lewis with Tiny...Wilbur knows that it didn't work then.  
Lewis: Hey guys.  
Wesley: How'd you get here?  
Lewis: Jessie stole the time machine and brought me here.  
Jessica: Yeah...ok...your son is trying to kill Jessie.  
Lewis: -sigh- Wilbur she needs to finish the story!!!!  
Wilbur: So???  
Lewis: If you don't stop right now you are grounded!!  
Wilbur: Fine...  
JessieMTRFan: Finally...  
Lewis: Can I go home now?  
Jessie: Yeah...Wilbur bring your future father home.  
Wilbur: Fine I will.  
Jessica: Please R&R!!!! 


	11. The End Until Next Time

JessieMTRFan: Well here is the last chapter.  
Jessica: Already?  
JessieMTRFan: Well I ran out of ideas and besides I want to see Meet the Robinsons again before I start the next story.  
Wilbur: My movie doesn't come out until October 23rd.  
Jessica: It's just a movie about you family not just you.  
Wilbur: So?  
Jessica: Whatever.

Welsey: JessieMTRFan does not own Meet the Robinsons, and Jessica signed a contract.

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven: The End Until Next Time_**

Jessica was on her balcony watching the sun rise up from behind the hills. It was chill and Jessica had on her lab coat. She was working on her secret project late last night and early this morning. It was almost finished; all she had to do now was to finish Tiny, the observatory, and the dinning room. Then she has to test it with and without the music cylinder and even that isn't done yet! Jessica sighed, she felt overwhelmed. She had tons of things to do. She had to tutor Wilbur in Math, Science, and Art, then she had to finish her project, and then after that she had to study for a big test on Monday. Of course she knew the answers, I mean after all she is a genius, but she still studies just to make sure she knows the answers. Jessica sighed again and went back into her room. Grabbing her school books she headed for her door, turned out the lights and stepped out into the hallway. Then Jessica headed for the library just a few hallways down.

When Jessica reached the library, Wilbur was pacing in front of the table that was in the middle of the room looking very tired. Jessica walked to table and dropped her books with a loud thud. Wilbur snapped out of thought and looked at Jessica tiredly.

"Ok, Wilbur we'll start off easy." Jessica said cheerfully.

* * *

Three hours after studying Math, Science, and Art Wilbur and Jessica headed downstairs for breakfast. Since it was Saturday breakfast was at 10:00. Everyone was talking at once as they waited for their breakfast. Everyone except Wilbur that is, Cornelius looked at Wilbur with a worried look in his eyes.

"You alright, son?" He asked.

"I'm just tired." Wilbur replied.

"Ok, listen up everybody!" Franny exclaimed.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Franny. Franny cleared her throat.

"This summer we will be cleaning the whole house for someone special that's coming before school starts. But I am not telling you who it is, because that is a surprise." Franny announced.

"Cleaning up the house means everything, Wilbur." Cornelius said looking at Wilbur.

"Yes, Dad." Wilbur answered rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry Mr. Robinson; I'll make sure Wilbur cleans up." Jessica said.

* * *

The last day of school was boring. Everyone got their report cards that day and they all were wondering about their grades. During lunch someone started a food fight and only Peter, Wesley, Wilbur, and Jessica got out of the cafeteria spotless. Jessica and Peter forgave each other and decided that the past was behind them. Ashley tried to prank Jessica, but she found out and pranked Ashley with her own prank. At the Robinsons' mansion everyone was cleaning up and preparing something special for the guest.

* * *

Jessica stood in Wilbur's doorway watching Wilbur clean up his room in amusement. Wilbur kept tripping over his things that were all over the floor. Jessica shook her head. Wilbur's comic books were everywhere! In every corner in the middle of the room on his bed, it's no wonder he's so tired! Who can get to sleep in this mess? Jessica shook her head again.

"Jess's curls fly everywhere when she shakes her head." Wilbur thought. "Focus, dude, focus on cleaning up your room."

Jessica sighed and went into her room. It was already spotless, and has been that way ever since she got here. Her dark blue throw rug was straight; her light blue carpet was vacuumed, there wasn't any pencil marks on her medium blue walls, her sky blue desk was clear of clutter, her dark blue couches were in order, her bed was made with the light blue silk comforter, and her coffee table that was painted a medium blue was clear. Her room was in perfect order. Her secret project was hidden and her books were put away neatly into her bookshelf. Jessica looked around her room. Everything was blue, she had no idea why she liked blue so much but it was her color, matching her icy blue piercing eyes and her almost white blonde hair. Jessica walked toward her bed and sat down. Looking around her room she wonders how long this will last.

* * *

The month came and went. The next day the special guest will be coming and school will be starting up in four weeks. Wilbur still hasn't worked up the courage to tell Jessica that he likes her and Jessica is still working on her project. And to everyone out there KEEP MOVING FORWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The End

* * *

JessieMTRFan: Again sorry for the short chapter and sorry for the short story but a squel is coming I promise!!!  
Wilbur: Great another story to tourture us again.  
Jessica: Be quiet Wilbur.  
Wesley: Please R&R!!! 


End file.
